Broken
by dopeskii
Summary: As she realized who it was, she wasn't able to move. She couldn't breathe.  Her eyes went wide, and she was only able to mutter one word."Sam."
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, so this is NOT my first fan fiction, I used to go by the name WishYouWereHere15, but I decided I needed a clean slate so I got a new account. My old account is still on here if you wanted to check out the other stories I wrote.

Anyways, this story takes place after episode 2x04, but it is AU because I know this is not going to happen in the show. I just thought it would be a good story.

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing. If I did, well, I could afford to go to college.

STORY- Broken, by dopeskii

* * *

><p><em>The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight<br>Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
>I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts<br>I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

"Have fun with that paper work Ollie." Sam joked as he walked past his friend Oliver Shaw, who unlike him, was not going home.

"Well, when a rookie runs into a burnt out building and finds a dead body, it kinda causes a load of paper work for that Supervising Officer." Shaw complained as he leaned back in his chair. "Hey uh, you talk to McNally?" He questioned, placing his hands behind his head.

"Why do you want me to talk to McNally so bad? Why don't you go talk to her?" He joked as he smiled slightly.

"You should talk to her Swarek, you know, about things."

"I talk to her enough, she doesn't shut up." Swarek looked up just to see Andy McNally walk by both men. She ignored Sam's wave as she came over to join the two men.

"Heading out soon Oliver?" Andy asked as she fidgeted nervously in her spot. After her encounter with Sam in the locker room, she was still debating with herself whether or not to tell him the truth; she needed him now more than ever.

"No thanks to you McNally. I see your heading out though." He commented.

"Yeah, I am going to stop by the hospital and see Luke. I have to pick some stuff up for him first, so I should probably get going."

"I thought you were giving him space." Sam told her, giving her a sideways glance.

"He's had enough space; besides, I think I should tell him about my day." Andy told him. Her fiancé should be informed of what happens throughout her day even though he's stuck in a hospital.

"Time and space McNally, time and space."

"Yeah, thanks, I got that Sam. Goodnight." Andy heavy sighed before walking out of the station. Oliver and Sam watched as she walked away from the duo.

"Talk to her Swarek." Oliver threw in his opinions after noticing the longing look Sam was giving her retreating form.

"Shut up Ollie. Have fun with the paperwork."

* * *

><p>As Sam drove home, he couldn't help but think what would happen if he took Oliver's advice. Shaw was a good investigator, and could clearly sense that something was up between him and McNally. He sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair. The light turned red, and Sam slowed his truck to a stop. He let go of his wheel, and slumped back in the seat.<p>

'She's not going to leave Luke for me.' He thought as he fidgeted with his rear view mirror. Sam loved McNally, but he did not want to be the guy who broke off their engagement. That wasn't something he wanted on his record. 'Do not go and talk to her Sam.' He debated with himself. As much as he loved her, he wanted her to be happy, and Luke made her happy. Luke was the safe bet. But Sam he could be better for Andy.

"You're going to guns-and-gangs Swarek; let 'er go." He told himself out loud as the light turned green. With a heavy sigh, he stepped on the gas pedal and started to cross the intersection.

And that's when his life was turned upside down.

* * *

><p>Andy was fuming with anger. She showed up to Luke's room as a caring fiancé, and found him laughing and smiling with Jo. She was popping all the balloons and throwing away the plants she brought in for him. She was also devouring the chocolates she bought Luke. Andy dumped the plant she brought in for Luke in the trash, and practically ran out of the hospital. She wandered around the hospital, entering places she shouldn't be. She just needed to get away to clear her head. She started to rethink her plans with Luke. How could she love him and marry him if he was still in love with his old partner? Frustrated, she made her way out of the hospital and out into the night.<p>

She had to stop from crossing the parking lot when an ambulance pulled right in front of her. Some doctors ran out and greeted the ambulance as the back doors shot open.

"35 year old Caucasian male involved in a car accident. BP bottomed out on the way over here. His O2 stats are down; his vitals are not looking to good. Obvious head injuries and chest injuries." The paramedic stated as he hopped out of the ambulance. He continued to help the man breathe as he squeezed the bag that was attached to his mouth. "Doctor, he's a cop from the 15 division."

"Alright guys, let's get him inside. Prepare Trauma 1!" The doctor yelled as he started running with the stretcher into the hospital. As the doctors ran by Andy, she looked at the man on the stretcher, afraid it was one of her friends.

As she realized who it was, she wasn't able to move. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes went wide, and she was only able to mutter one word.

"Sam."

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think, if you could please leave a review, either positive or negative, that would be great!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ohmigoodness! Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts, it really makes my day! Alright then, here is chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing<br>With a broken heart that's still beating  
>In the pain, there is healing<br>In your name I find meaning  
>So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on<br>I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Once Andy got feeling back into her body, she was able to run in the same direction Sam was just rolled in. One nurse in light blue scrubs grabbed Andy by the shoulders, stopping her from entering Sam's trauma room.

"Miss, you cannot go back there." The nurse told her, trying to look Andy in the eyes. Andy was so determined to get to Sam, that she did not even acknowledge that the nurse was trying to talk to her.

"Sam." Andy cried as she tried to pry her hands off of her shoulders.

"Listen, I need to take you back into the waiting room so we can get some information regarding your friend." The nurse tried to reason with her. Andy nodded her head slightly as she turned around and began walking towards the waiting room.

"I… I need to call people." Andy stated as the nurse sat her down in one of the chairs.

"Alright, you can call them as soon as I ask you a couple questions." Andy sat their numbly, answering the nurses questions regarding Sam's lifestyle. After about 5 minutes, the nurse had finished her questions, and walked back into the trauma bay. Andy pulled out her phone before hitting Speed Dial 2.

"_What do you need McNally_." Oliver's grumpy voice came over the other line. Andy did not know exactly what to say, she didn't even know what was going on.

"Sam…" She began, but couldn't form any other words.

"_Sam what? Is everything alright there McNally_?" Oliver's voice became a little more concerned.

"I don't know." She stated as she started pacing around the waiting room.

"_Where are you_?"

"The hospital." Andy whispered into her cell phone. She heard Oliver mumble a response before hanging up the phone. Andy stuffed her phone in her pockets before approaching the desk. "Excuse me." Andy called out as she tapped the nurse with the light blue scrubs. The nurse scribbled something down on a chart before turning towards her. "Can you tell me anything about Sam Swarek?" She asked as she started to bite her nails.

The nurse shook her head, turning her attention back towards the charts. "I don't know anything, if you just wait, the doctor should be out soon." The nurse told her.

"I just need to know… if he's… oh God." Andy leaned over, placing her arms on her knees and bowing her head.

"You know, if the doctor has not been out here that means he's not dead." The nurse admitted. Andy seemed to accept this answer. The nurse smiled as she grabbed the chart and returned back to the trauma room. Andy walked away from the desk and continued to walk around the waiting room before Shaw came bursting through the doors.

"McNally." Oliver called out as he quickly walked over to her. Andy calmed down at the sound of his voice, and stiffly walked over to him. "What happened?" He asked as he tried to make eye contact with Andy. She kept looking around the room, her head whipping in every direction.

"I…Sam…" She struggled to speak as she ran a nervous hand threw her hair.

"Andy." Oliver stated bluntly as he grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip. "I know this is stressful, but I need you to tell me what is going on."

"I don't know! I was walking out of the…the hospital, and they-they wheeled him in… They won't tell me anything." Andy felt numb as a few tears leaked out of their eyes.

"Alright, since you are a rookie, I am going to show you how it is done." Oliver smiled slightly as he pointed to his police uniform. He pulled out his badge and walked over to the desk. "Excuse me." He called out tentatively. The nurse with the light blue scrubs came back out of the trauma room whisked past the desk. Oliver reached over and gently tapped her arm. "I'm Officer Shaw." He said, showing his badge. "I need to know information on your patient, Sam Swarek. He's one of us."

The nurse in the light blue scrubs seemed to understand as she nodded her head. "Right away officer." She turned around and began walking back to the trauma room. Oliver grabbed her arm again.

"Can I get your name please?"

"Kelly Peterson, I am an RN here." She smiled before disappearing behind the doors. Oliver turned around and walked towards an anxious McNally.

"Just flash the badge McNally." He tried to lighten the mood. Andy did not seem to enjoy his humor at the moment, so he tried to comfort her. "Everything is going to be fine. Sam's a stubborn man." Andy smiled slightly before sitting back down in the chair. Oliver decided he should call some more people, and soon Traci, Jerry, and Noelle were all sitting in a row of chairs, waiting for Nurse Kelly to come back. They did not move except when Detective Jo breezed by them.

"Hey Jo." Jerry greeted his fellow detective. Jo smiled at him before walking over to the crew.

"You can go and see Luke." She told them, not sure why they were all sitting down here. When none of them moved, she had a gut feeling something was really wrong. "Who?" She asked, knowing someone from their division was down.

"Sam." Andy muttered as she fiddled with her hands.

"Oh God." Jo gasped as she held a hand to her mouth. "I just got a call about a car accident a couple blocks away. It appears one car blew a red light and plowed another car in the driver's side door. It can't be." Andy looked up at her, and the tears really started to fall. As a cop, she knew that T-bone accidents were known to not have positive outcomes. "I am going to head down there, and I can call you when I hear something." Jo quickened her pace and began walking out of the hospital.

"I am going to go with her." Jerry said as he shot out of his chair. Andy just sat there unable to move as Traci moved down one chair. She grasped Andy's hand within her own, and held it reassuringly.

"I…I can't be here- I-I have… Luke."She spoke nervously as she stood out of her seat. Traci stood up with her in attempts to calm her down. "I have to go tell Luke." She looked Traci in the eye, and she understood. She watched as her friend made her way to the elevators. Traci sat back down with a sigh. She leaned back in the chair and put her hands over her eyes.

"She loves him." Traci stated as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, I would hope so. I mean, they are engaged." Oliver commented back, fooling around with his cup of water.

"Not Luke, I mean Sam." She told him, copying his posture as she leaned forward in her chair.

"I know that." Oliver downed the rest of his water before squishing the paper cup. "He loves her."

"I know that." Oliver and Traci looked at each other and nodded in an understanding.

"He'll pull through." Oliver stated hopefully as he abandoned his chair.

"He better." Traci whispered to herself as she shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>So there is chapter two. Now do not expect updates to be quick like this. I am leaving for vacation on July 30th, and then when I am coming back, I am having wrist surgery the next week. I hope I will be able to type, but know that I will continue for you guys.<p>

If you could leave your opinions, that would be great. Also next chapter, look forward to a Luke/Andy confrontation.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much again for great reviews! I am so thankful for the kindness you guys have! But seriously, if you have a good criticism, please just let me know. I am always looking for ways to get better. Oh and also, I don't know police code, so I asked my friend Wikipedia. So it's probably wrong.

So here is Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head<br>I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
>I still see your reflection inside of my eyes<br>That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

Detective Rosati and Barber stepped out of their car, and started observing the scene before their eyes. A mangled black truck lay on its side towards the sidewalk of the intersection. The driver's side door had been smashed in, the window was blown out. To the left of the truck, a large van sat in the middle of the intersection. Its front end had been smashed in, and the front window was cracked. Jerry ducked under the yellow tape first, holding it up for Jo to walk under.

"What do we have her guys?" Jo asked one of the police officers. Jerry stood behind Jo, but he wasn't really listening to her as he looked at Sam's mangled truck.

"It appears we have a 480 and a 187. There was a DOA, and the driver from the truck was taken to the hospital a little while ago." The officer replied.

"A 187? There was a homicide?" Jerry asked as he scribbled down in his notepad.

"Yeah. Lady found in the backseat of the van. That's why we called the D's." The officer motioned for them to follow him. They began walking towards the white car. The back door was propped open as an investigator was taking pictures. Once the man got out of the way, Jo was able to see clearly.

In the back seat of the car was a woman, who could not have been older than 30. She was half on the seat, as her mangled body seemed to have been thrown around in the car. Her head was perched against a child's car seat, which had the seatbelt cut from it. As Jo got a closer look, she realized the young woman had a gunshot to her head.

"It's going to be a long night." She commented as she backed out of the car door and stood up straight. Jerry rubbed his eyes before getting to work.

* * *

><p>Andy approached the door to Luke's room, and couldn't help but feel that it wasn't where she needed to be. She took a couple of steps backward and leaned her back against the hospital wall. The two men in her life that she cared about were both in the hospital. One was more serious than the other. One was healthier than the other. One was also more loved than the other. Andy collected her thoughts before stepping foot in the room.<p>

"Hey." Luke stated bluntly as he sat in his bed. He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the magazine in his hands. "How was your day?" He asked her, flipping the page.

"Fine." Luke nodded his head at her answer, not even bothering to look at her. "There's been an accident." Andy said, finally catching enough of Luke's interest. He put the magazine down on his bed before looking at her.

"Continue." He told her as he crossed his hands. "Andy." He spoke as she played with the hems of her shirt.

"Sam…He's hurt." She told him, coming to stand near his bed.

"Oh." Luke picked his magazine up and began to look at it again. "Is he ok?" He asked her, but Andy knew he didn't really care.

"I don't know." She answered as she ran her nails over the fabric of the chair that was in front of her. Luke nodded again before completely tuning her out. "Is that all you have to say?" She asked, frustrated at his lack of caring.

"What do you want me to say Andy?" He asked her, looking at her with an annoyed look. "What would you like me to do?"

"Just… I don't know something." Andy moved in front of the chair and sat down in it. She moved it forward so she was able to get closer to Luke. What she needed now was comfort, and Luke was the only man who could give it to her. Once she realized Luke wasn't going to say anything to her, she heavy sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Sam always knows what to say." She mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, well, I'm not Sam." Luke started to straighten himself up in his bed so he could get a better look at her. "Or maybe that is how you would like it?" He asked her. He chuckled slightly when she didn't say anything.

"I can't do this right now Luke." Andy got out of her chair again before pacing around the room. She realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with Luke right now, and decided to leave. "Sam needs me right now." Andy turned on her heals and began walking out of the room.

"I need you too Andy." Luke yelled at her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Sorry, I thought Jo took care of you." Andy said sarcastically, tapping her nails against the doorway.

"Andy." Luke began, before running a hand through his hair. "She's just a friend. I love you." He told her, actually making eye contact with her.

Andy knew she should say it back, but she didn't feel like she loved him to at the moment. "I will see you later." She told him before heading back downstairs.

* * *

><p>Andy stormed her way back into the waiting room before slamming her body in the chair she had previously abandoned. She slumped back, and placed a hand over her face.<p>

"Hey, you ok?" Traci's voice asked her. Andy looked up and saw that Traci had taken Oliver's old seat. Andy let a few tears fall from her eyes as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I need him to tell me it's going to be ok." She cried as she started hugging her arms close to her body. Traci put a comforting hand on her back and started rubbing circles on it.

"You were just with hi-"

"Sam. I need Sam." She cut Traci off as she stood up from her chair and walked over to Oliver. "Do the thing again." She told him as she wiped her face. Oliver looked at her with a confused look as he sipped his coffee. "The badge. Show them the badge." She cried as she tried to grab his badge. Oliver grabbed her hand and held her wrist gently.

"Right now, we need to be patient. We need to wait." He told her, looking at her in the eyes. "Besides, doctors can play dirty when they get annoyed." He smirked as Andy and Traci just glared at him. "But seriously, we need to wait." Andy nodded before slipping out of his grip. Just then, a young looking man dressed in scrubs walked in the waiting room.

"I am looking for Officer Shaw." He called out. The three cops walked over to him and stood near him. "I'm assuming you're Oliver." The young doctor smiled, but quickly got serious when he looked at the three faces around him. "My name is Docto-"

"Wait, you're the doctor?" Oliver asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. The doctor nodded and Oliver rolled his eyes. "These guys just keep getting younger and younger." Oliver whispered to Traci. Traci swatted his arm before turning her attention back to the doctor.

"Anyways, I'm Doctor Ruiz and I am assigned to Officer Swarek's case. He came in with ob-"

"Can we not do doctor talk? You know, talk so we can understand." Shaw asked as he interrupted the doctor yet again.

"Ok then, well he came in with obvious head and chest injuries. He was unconscious when he arrived, so we are not sure the extent of the head injury. As for the chest injuries, it looks like he has a couple of broken ribs along with a punctured lung. We were able to take care of that for now. He also broke his femur. Now, we are not sure about permanent damage on the leg, but we should know when he wakes up." Doctor Ruiz held a chart down by side as he placed his other arm on the desk.

"When will he wake up?" Andy asked as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt again.

"That's another problem. We don't really know when he is going to wake up." Three sets of eyes glared at the doctor, begging him to continue. "Officer Swarek has fallen into a coma."

* * *

><p>I'm not big on the cliff hanger thing, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry ! So please leave your thoughts on this chapter, and hopefully the next one will be up soon!<p>

Also, I would like to know what you guys would like to see in this story. It can be anything, and I will try to incorporate your ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for the reallllyyyy long wait. I was hoping to have recovered faster from the surgery, but the pain has been more than I expected. But after almost two weeks, I am able to type. So, here we go!

PLEASE READ: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE KIND REVIEWS!

PLEASE READ: I wanted to clarify something from the last chapter, when I said Sam fell into a coma, I really meant that the doctors put him into a medically induced coma. So remember, he didn't fall into one, he is in a medically induced coma. So, the first line in this chapter is going to be the revised line from last chapter.

* * *

><p><em>I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing<br>with a broken heart that's still beating  
>In the pain (in the pain), is there healing<br>In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
>So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')<br>I'm barely holdin' on to you  
><em>

"When will he wake up?" Andy asked as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt again.

"That's another problem. Due to the brain swelling he had, we decided it was best if he was placed in a medically induced coma." Doctor Ruiz informed them. "When we get his pictures back, we will have the full extent of the injury, and we will go from there."

"Can we see him?" Oliver asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"At the moment he is still in the radiation wing. As soon as he gets back, I will have one of the nurses take you to his room." The doctor walked away, leaving Traci, Oliver, and Andy in the waiting room.

"Alright, McNally, you wait here for Sam. Nash and I will head back to the station and see if we can get anything." Oliver patted Andy on the shoulder before walking out of the hospital.

"Call us if anything changes." Traci said as she hugged Andy. "He will pull through. He's Sam. He's stubborn." She joked as she pulled away.

Andy watched as her friend left the hospital, before she sat back down on the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

* * *

><p>"I ran the plates on the van, belongs to a Richard Greer." Jerry announced, throwing a file down in front of Jo's desk. Jo picked up the file and began reading it.<p>

"He reported it stolen three days ago." Jo said with an annoyed tone, throwing the file back on the desk. "So we have nothing." Jo stated, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, we could go question Mr. Greer, find out if he knows anything about the van." Jerry spoke back, nodding in the direction of Oliver and Traci who joined them in the room.

"What do we have on him?" Traci picked up the file and began reading.

"Richard Greer, 87, widowed, keeps to himself. Couple speeding tickets, nothing big." Traci answered Oliver, handing him the file.

"He seems clean. Does he have any kids?" Jerry asked.

"Says he has a son Gregory Greer." Oliver announced, looking up from the file. Jo sat up in her chair and began typing on the computer.

"Can't be him, he died four years ago from a heart attack at age 50." Jo announced to the room. "He was in and out of jail. Mostly for drug offences. Couple aggravated assaults."

"What about a grandson?" Oliver looked up from the file. "It says here that Richard Greer gained custody of his grandson Kevin Greer, when the kid was five."

Jo typed into the computer more, before pulling up another record. "Kevin Greer, 23. He has a couple of arrests. Breaking and entering, theft. Other than that, he's clean."

"10:30 isn't too late for questioning." Traci pointed out.

"We can try and question Richard Greer, see if he knows anything about the van." Oliver said. He closed the file before grabbing his jacket and heading out of the door. "Let's go Nash!" He yelled. Traci scrambled and followed him out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Officer McNally?" Nurse Peterson called out as she made her way into the waiting room. Andy didn't acknowledge the nurses presence as she stood near the window. "Miss?" She asked again, reaching a tentative hand towards Andy's shoulder. Nurse Peterson retracted her hand as Andy flinched at the contact. "I just came to tell you that you can see Officer Swarek now." Andy nodded before following the nurse to Sam's room. "He's right in here." Nurse Peterson smiled before leaving the room.<p>

Andy peered into the room, stuck in her place by what she saw. The strong and muscular Sam Swarek that she saw every day was no longer there. Instead, the weak and vulnerable Sam Swarek lay in the hospital bed, with multiple cords attached to his body. Andy walked towards the bed and gingerly placed her hand upon his. His skin was clammy, and pale. There was a thin layer of sweat covering every inch of his body. The dark circles around his eyes made him look much older than he actually was. Andy did not recognize the man in the bed.

"Oh Sam." She muttered as she ran a hand through his hair. "Usually, you're the one who tells me what to do in situations like these." She spoke to him as she sat in the chair next to his bed. "Obviously, you can't do that now." She grabbed a cloth on the table and began gently wiping his forehead. "So, I really don't know what to do." She whispered to him. "I don't know what to say either. But I know I should say something. 'Cause if I didn't, well, I don't know." She told him, placing her hand on his cheek. She began running her thumb back and forth, massaging his cheek. "You need to tell me what to do Sam. I don't know what to do. I mean, I tried talking to Luke… I shouldn't have told you that, I know you're not happy with him, but I needed to talk to someone… anyways, Luke didn't tell me what to do. So, I'm kinda stuck. And it would be really awesome if you could answer me, 'cause it looks like I am talking to myself." Andy said, the frustration evident in her voice. She sat back in her chair, and placed both of her hands over her face.

"Sometimes, they say the patient can hear you talk to them." Andy looked up at the new voice in the room. "I believe that they can hear you. Some don't." The dark haired woman walked into the room and stood on the opposite side of the bed Andy was on. "Sammy also believed that." The woman leaned down and placed a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"Sammy?" Andy questioned with a smirk on her face. The Sam she knew would never let anyone call him 'Sammy' unless it was someone special.

"Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself. My name's Sarah, I'm Sammy's sister." Sarah stuck a hand out to Andy. "And you must be Andy McNally." Sarah smiled as Andy dropped her hand. "Kind of took a guess there. Sammy talks about you, so I just figured it was you." Sarah answered as she noticed the shocked look on Andy's face.

"Yeah, that's me… Wait, he talks about me?" Andy asked, but Sarah just smiled. "About what?"

"I'm not gonna spill Sammy's secrets. Remember, he may be able to hear us." Sarah smirked before going to stand by the windows.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I am going to end it there. It's not a cliff hanger, so that's good. But, I want to send a thank you to Bookworm1818 for the review! It helped me out with this chapter so much!<p>

I want to extend this question out to all you guys; I want to know what you guys DON'T want to see happen in this story. I am interested to see what you guys come up with!

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I kind of gave up on this story a while back, but I can tell you that I am back and more determined to finish this! I will also let you know that I am writing another RB story that will be out by the end of this week or beginning of next, so watch for that!

The next week had passed, and not much had changed. Sam's condition improved a little bit, and the doctors promised to try and wake him up soon. Sarah and Andy continued to hang out around the hospital and local coffee shops, but not much else outside that. Luke had been released from the hospital, and he was returning to work within the next few days.

"I just feel that I should go in now and see what's going on." Luke stated as he drove himself and Andy to the station.

"You have two days left on medical leave and you choose to use them up at work. You love your job more than anything." Andy joked as she switched radio stations.

"Yeah, well it's my top priority in my life right now."

"Hmmph, sometimes I wonder where I am on that priority list."

"Andy, that's not what I meant. You know where you stand." Luke looked over at her in an attempt to make eye contact with Andy.

"Actually I am not so sure. Whenever I ask to go out, you have to work. If your not working, your already hanging with Jo."

"Don't go there Andy. I don't complain where I am on your list." Luke pulled into the station and veered into a parking lot, his anger obviously carrying over into his driving.

Andy laughed as she unbuckled on her seat belt. "Luke, I only have my job and you. I don't go out at all because I wait for you to come home from work" Andy turned in her seat to face him "And let me tell you, you don't come home from work until the wee hours in the morning."

Luke shook his head as he faced the steering column. "Let me ask you this Andy, am I above or below Sam Swarek on your priority list."

Andy did not hesitate with her answer, "Don't make me answer that Luke."

Luke chuckled dryly as he climbed out of his car, "Yeah, I thought so."

Andy watched as Luke slammed his car door shut and began walking towards her station. She looked out the window and saw Dov acknowledging her strangely. Andy waved him off as she followed in Luke's path and headed into the station.

"What's her problem?" Gail asked Traci as she watched Andy whip her locker open and toss out her clothes.

"She's dating an asshole." Traci replied as she tightened her belt around her waist. "And the man she loves just happens to be in the hospital." Traci locked up her locker and turned her back on Andy. "I wouldn't be running your ice queen mouth around her today."

"Does Swarek know?" Traci rolled her eyes and looked at Gail. "I guess not. But why doesn't she just tell him?"

"Because that would be easy. Have you met Andy McNally? She doesn't take the easy way out on anything." Traci and Gail laughed too themselves.

"Hey, so I'm actually in this room and I can actually hear you." Andy spoke to them with a hint of anger in her voice. She threw the clothes she changed out of into her locked before slamming it shut. "Parade is starting now, lets go." And with that, Andy was out of the locker room.

"Hey Andy… HEY!" Sarah yelled from the front desk, trying desperately to get Andy's attention. "MCNALLY!" At the familiar name, Andy turned and faced Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, what's going on?" Andy asked as she approached the desk. She turned around and waved Traci and Gail on. Traci threw her arms up, and signaled at her wrist that they would be late. Andy mouthed that she would catch up to them in a minuet.

"The hospital called to tell me that Sam's awake." Sarah smiled at Andy's speechless reaction. "One of the officers is going to tell Best that me and you are heading to the hospital." Andy just stood there as Sarah turned away from the desk and began to walk to the front door. "You got feet for a reason Andy, move them." Sarah told her as Andy failed to follow her out the front door.

"He's awake." Andy muttered to herself as she followed Sarah. She was about to get into Sarah's car when Luke yelled her name out.

"Hey Andy, I was just about to head out for a quick bite to eat, you want to join?" Luke asked as he eyed Sarah warily.

"You just got to the office and you already want to leave?"

"Just for a bite. The other D's aren't in right now, so I can't catch up now. So I thought me and you could talk over lunch." Luke rested his arm on top of the open car door.

"Luke… it's Sam. He's awake." Andy stated as she rested her back against the doorframe of Sarah's blue Toyota.

"Alright, we can get something to eat and then see him if you want."

"That's Sarah." Andy acknowledged, pointing at the brunette listening in on their conversation. Luke gave her a small wave before looking back at Andy. "Sarah is Sam's sister, and we are on our way to go see him now."

Luke laughed sarcastically as he looked up in the sky. "This would be you choosing him over me again."

Andy looked at him, trying to decide what to say. She was tired of Luke's attitude recently. Whenever Andy would try to talk to him about anything, he would always shut her down. He wouldn't listen to what she had to say, especially when it came to topics about Sam. She was done with this. She was tired.

"Yes Luke, that is exactly what this is." Andy shoved his arm off of her door. She sat into the car and shut the door before rolling down her window. "I am choosing to go see my partner who almost died in a car accident over having lunch with you."

"You complain that we don't see each other enough, and when I try, you deny me." Luke complained as he threw his arms out to the side, clearly frustrated.

"Yup, definitely, every time." Andy spat sarcastically as she put her seatbelt on. Sarah put the car in reverse and began backing the car out of her spot when Luke placed his hand through the window.

"You're just going to walk away from me right now McNally?" Luke questioned as Sarah stepped on the brake. She looked anxiously at Andy for what she was going to say next.

Andy waited for a moment and compared her options. She could offer to talk to Luke later, to patch things up, or she could walk away from him… forever.

"I'm not walking away from you." Luke smiled as he though he had another chance. "I'm driving away." Sarah had to cover her mouth in order not to let out a giggle. Andy motioned at her to continue driving. "Oh, and one more thing." Luke looked back at her, a hint of hope in his eyes. "Don't call me McNally."

And with that, Andy was gone.

Don't hate me, I just needed a chapter to get Luke mostly out of the way. And please look for my next story!


End file.
